


There Was Going to Be a Wedding Anyway

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link has just returned the Four Sword, and now Zelda's dragging him back up to Vaati's palace. Turns out, she was supposed to be (forcibly) wed to the wind mage today! But, since that wedding's off, she might as well use the venue to net the guy she actually wants.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 6





	There Was Going to Be a Wedding Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Aug. 21, 2020.

Link sighed in relief as he slid the Four Sword into its pedestal. This whole affair with Vaati had driven him half mad, and he was glad to be done with it. The monsters weren’t too scary or difficult to fight. Clearing out the forest, Talus Cave, and Death Mountain hadn’t been too much of a chore. But running around with four of him, all getting in each others’ way…

Sometimes Link wondered how anyone else put up with him, when even  _ he _ struggled to.

“You sound glad to be done with this,” said Zelda, standing on the other side of the pedestal. She must have heard his sigh. 

Link nodded in confirmation. “Hopefully Vaati stays in there for a nice, long time,” he said. “I’d rather not have to keep up with three more of me.”

Zelda chuckled at that, then suddenly stopped, her eyes seemingly fixed on the sun. “Speaking of Vaati,” she said, “there’s something I think we should do at his palace before it vanishes.”

Link started at her statement. “Wait, how long do we have? And what do you even need to do there?”

“About six hours,” Zelda answered, thrusting her hand out to Link. “Come on!”

Link hesitated for a couple seconds. Zelda hadn’t answered his second question, but she seemed to be in too much of a hurry to explain. So he took her hand and allowed her to guide him out the door of the Four Sword chamber.

…

They made it to the Wind Palace in two hours, give or take. It felt weird for Link to move so quickly through rooms it had taken him so long to clear. But Zelda, it seemed, was on a mission, so Link resigned himself to being disoriented until they reached wherever it was she wanted to go.

He was surprised when they came to a room he’d not been in before. It looked to be a small chapel carpeted in purple velvet (Vaati had seemed to really like purple). He was even more surprised to see Zelda’s parents there, under the guard of a pair of Moblins. The king and queen of Hyrule looked just as surprised to see the two youngsters enter. “Where is the mage?” the king asked. “We were told to come here today if we wanted reassurance of your safety.”

“Vaati’s not going to be a problem anymore,” Zelda answered, putting a hand on Link’s shoulder.

The two Moblins looked at her in shock, before the queen promptly punched them in their faces, knocking both out.

Link looked back at the queen, wide-eyed. “Remind me never to get on  _ your _ bad side,” he said, before Zelda pulled him up to the front of the chapel, before a small altar.

Link looked at his friend, unsure of what was happening. Zelda saw his expression and saw fit to explain: “Vaati had planned on today being our wedding day, so you kinda arrived right in the nick of time.”

“That doesn’t explain why we’re back here though,” Link said uncertainly. 

Zelda shrugged. “Well, I figured I was supposed to have a wedding today anyway,” she said, trailing off afterward.

Link picked up on the implications of that statement, and his eyes went comically wide (as did the eyes of both of Zelda’s parents for that matter). “Wait,” Link protested, “we’re only thirteen! We’re not supposed to be getting married at our age.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning to marry you right here and now,” Zelda reassured him. “Okay, maybe I was at first, but you’re right, we’re a bit too young for that right now. But give it three years, and my parents will be looking for suitors anyway. I might as well save them the long hard search now. And make sure they’ll take my input.”

That last bit she said while looking sidelong at her parents, and the queen raised an eyebrow in response. “Uh, sweetie,” she said, “we were going to take it anyway. But if you’re certain already…”

“Absolutely,” Zelda replied.

“Hold on,” Link cut in, “I’m still not sure what’s going on exactly.”

No one spoke for a few seconds. Then Zelda sighed, before taking both of his hands into her own. “Link,” she said, her voice suddenly calm, “I’d like to know if you’d be willing to get married to me in a few years.” There were another several seconds of silence, and Link’s face hadn’t lost that utterly baffled look, so she clarified, “Link, I’m proposing to you.”

That, at least, explained to Link  _ what _ Zelda was on about, but his face still showed confusion. “Not that I’m saying no, but why me?” he asked slowly.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to marry someone I don’t like,” she explained, “and I’m not going to like someone I don’t trust. And probably all my suitors are probably going to be sleazy nobles who’ll be in it for the politics. You already know I trust you, since I showed you the Four Sword in the first place. And we’ve been friends for years now, so it should be obvious that I...wait...you know what, remember that sleepover we had a couple years ago?”

“Which one?” Link asked.

  
“The one where I squeezed onto that mattress with you because I was having a nightmare. It was nice and warm, and you snuggled right up, and it just felt...wonderful. Besides, the look on your face when you woke up made my whole morning. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, especially during this whole thing with Vaati, and I realized while you were returning the Four Sword that I want more of that. I’d like that to be us all the time.”

Link just took it all in, bewildered. It was several more seconds before he’d fully processed everything Zelda had said, and she and her parents were looking at him with great anticipation. 

It didn’t take him long at all to come to a decision. Squeezing Zelda’s hands gently, he looked her in the eyes and said, “I would be  _ so _ honored to be yours. I’m not saying that because I think I have to, either. You’re absolutely wonderful, Zelda, and I want everything you said to be us too. I know I’m not ready to get all-the-way married right now, but I’m sure I’ll feel ready when we come of age.”

They were both smiling brightly at this point, and upon hearing Link’s response to her proposal, Zelda was quick to draw him into a warm, tight embrace, one they shared for a while.

It was Zelda who, once again, took the initiative after a while, moving her hands up to cup Link’s face, holding it in place as she placed her lips, feather-lightly, on his. Her newly-minted fiancé melted instantly into her kiss, adjusting his arms to hold her as close as possible. As she felt him return her affections, her hands moved to the back of his head, drawing him in still further as her lips pressed even harder against his.

Zelda’s parents still stood there, forgotten by the two youngsters. The king had bowed his head, allowing them their privacy. As he looked aside, he saw that his wife was still watching them. “Aren’t you going to look away?” he questioned.

The queen smirked mischievously, not once taking her eyes off the children. Her only answer was: “Of course not.”


End file.
